youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Thiago'sActionTV
|username = UCtkdfqv9GBDJgPUlfRhwW_w |image = thiago'sactiontvnotactive.jpeg |style = Vlogs, Experiments, Comedy, Reactions & Horror |join date = June 13, 2017 |withdrawal = April 13, 2019 (Last Video) |vids = |update = Every Other Day |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Thiago Leonardo Silva Castro (born: ) better known online as Thiago'sAction TV (also known as Thiago'sEverywhere TV ''' & '''Gazeta Esportiva Internacional), is a Brazilian American-born YouTuber and Twitter Commentator who resides in Everett, Massachusetts. He is known on his Twitter account for being "everywhere" according to people, he replies to YouTubers, Meme accounts, etc. He is known on Twitter for posting memes, jokes, and many more. Thiago is known on YouTube for doing Scary/Horror videos, Challenges, Experiments, Comedy, Comedy Sketch and other type of videos for Entertainment with his Executive Production (Rayssa Castro). Although Thiago is known as the owner of GProductionsStudios. Channels *Gazeta Esportiva Internacional: 2016-2017 +1,000 subscribers (Channel Sold) *Os Informados Internacional: 2016-2016 unkown subscribers (Terminated) Deleted by Owner *Thiago Leonardo Silva Castro: 2016-2017 unkown subscribers (Deleted by the Owner) *GProductionsStudios. 2017- active (unkown subscribers) *Thiago'sAction TV not active: 2017-2018 +18,000 subscribers (Inactive) *Thiago'sAction TV: 2018- active +1,700 subscribers Personal Life Thiago is North American of Brazilian descent and his family is Brazilian. Thiago was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts and raised in Boston (Brighton/Allston), Massachusetts until he became 9 years old. After that he moved to Brazil (2010), and at 14 years old he came back to United States (2016). Thiago started and his dad started to do radio shows on Mondays at 8pm on WESX 1230 AM between 2007-2009, Which most of the programs are Christian and Thiago with his dad were also was doing Christian program. Net Worth Thiago has 1.7k subscribers on YouTube, he has another 29,000 followers on Twitter also +6,000 followers on Instagram. Thiago's net worth from his YouTube channel is unknown, however his Twitter account have a estimated net worth of $32,000. Ethnicity Thiago was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts so he is North American and Brazilian. Associated Acts David Rosado, Daniel Sambar SaturdayGamer, PCRProductions, Stranger Stories, CloudFTL, TheRedMelox, KloudFN, OfficialJlipper, and many more. Twitter Thiago is a well known Twitter Commentator, he's been active since February 2019, he post memes, jokes, and many more weird stuff from the internet, also he got popular from MrBeast, Keemstar & S8N's tweets, he's related with OfficialJlipper & David Rosado. Popular/Viral Videos Thiago's most viewed video titled "�� Live Sub Count �� - Ninja, jacksepticeye, Smosh, PewDiePie, elrubiusOMG, KSI, DanTDM, Markiplier" was a sub count livestream, the video got +20,000 views. Thiago's 2nd most viewed videos was his most viewed video titled "Making 3 cool videos - SPECIAL 1 YEAR OF THIAGOSACTIONTV" (DELETED VIDEO) which he uploaded in June 5th 2018, the video was only 10 seconds that got 6k views in 1 hour, and the video ended up getting 13,000 views total. Thiago's 3rd most viewed video titled "(SIRI EM PORTUGUES) NAO BRINCA COM SIRI AS 3AM", his first Portuguese video that went viral +5,000 views total. YouTube Thiago started on YouTube on July 29, 2016 with 3 active channels named "'OsInformados" between 2016-2016(DELETED CHANNEL), "Thiago leonardo silva castro" between 2016-2016 (DELETED CHANNEL) & "Gazeta Esportiva Internacional" between 2016-2017. He was more active on his Portuguese Sports channel called "Gazeta Esportiva Internacional" hosted by Thiago & Rayssa (his sister) powered by his studio channel "Gazeta Producao" name from (2016-2016) which today is called GProductionsStudios. Thiago oldest videos was just a Radio livestream, and then a month later he started to make news about Soccer (livestream) and then Thiago started to do edit videos about news in Sports which his main topic was Soccer then came Football (American) he was about to add Basketball on his topic but the channel had problems with its name and then the channel "shut down" and Thiago created ThiagosActionTV in June 13th 2017 beginning but then he started to get subscribers and Thiago took it serious with his channel. for fun but then Thiago did spongebob livestream and he got a lot of views and subscribers. YouTube in 2009 Thiago first video ever on YouTube was him and his dad singing on a Christian church in 2009 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz84QH69eIo Moving to Brazil Thiago and his sister Rayssa "moved" to Brazil leaving Boston Logan Airport (Boston, Massachusetts) in June 29th 2010 and landing June 30th 2010 landing first in Guarulhos, Sao Paulo, (Brazil) to his destination to Vitoria, Espirito Santo (Brazil) and Thiago lived in Serra, Espirito Santo (Brazil) (June 2010) - (October 2011) and moved to Guriri Sao Mateus, Espirito Santo (October 2011) - (April 2016). Thiago intention it was go to Brazil and stay there during school summer vacation, since he didn't make his U.S Passport when he went to Brazil he and his sister wasn't able to go back to United States, so Thiago and his sister had to stay until they go to U.S Embassy in Brazil and make a U.S Passport for him and his sister to go back to United States. Thiago, Rayssa and their grandma and grandpa went to U.S Embassy in Rio de Janeiro 3 times and all the 3 tentatives Thiago & Rayssa wasn't successful to make their passports due because they didn't have enough papers proving that Thiago's parents wasn't living in Brazil on that time and Thiago's grandma and grandpa was responsible for them, also proving that Thiago's parents allowing his grandma and grandpa sign for Thiago and Rayssa's U.S Passport to be make. The 3rd and last time that Thiago and Rayssa with their grandma and grandpa went to U.S Embassy they just needed a last paper allowing that Thiago's grandma and grandpa sign so their grandson and granddaughter Thiago and Rayssa's passport to be make and send by mail to Thiago's Grandma and Grandpa house. Subscribers Milestones *200 subscribers: July 20, 2018 *300 subscribers: October 13, 2018 *400 subscribers: October 19, 2018 *500 subscribers: October 20, 2018 *600 subscribers: October 21, 2018 (gained 200 subscribers in a day) *700 subscribers: October 21, 2018 *800 subscribers: October 22, 2018 *900 subscribers: October 30, 2018 *1,000 subscribers: November 2, 2018 Video View Milestones *10,000 views: September 20, 2018 *20,000 views: October 17, 2018 *30,000 views: October 21, 2018 *40,000 views: October 24, 2018 *50,000 views: November 3, 2018 *60,000 views: November 9, 2018 *70,000 views: November 24, 2018 *80,000 views: December 6, 2018 *90,000 views: December 17, 2018 *100,000 views: December 28, 2018 Controversy *One of the reasons of Thiago "losing" subscribers is that he took a good 2 months of break between December 2017 to January 2018 without making a video for his subscribers telling that he's going to be out in a bit and people was starting to unsubscribe to him because they lost interest to his videos. *January 4th 2018 Thiago uploaded a video about the situation of Logan Paul on th suicide forest, on that video he got hate and his channel started to loose subscribers twice as before. *Thiago also was more popular with his 3 AM challenges/Scary videos, after February 2018 Thiago stopped uploading 3 AM challenges but no one was for sure if he quit uploading 3 AM Challenges/Scary Videos, after that his channel got worst on losing subscribers. *On the 2 last week of June Thiago got hacked on his channel for a Good week in a half, Thiago claimed that he got his channel back because he had the hacker's instagram username because before the hacking occured the hacker was messaging Thiago over and over, and Thiago thought it was a joke on the beginning by his friends putting a prank on him but he became worried after the hacker hacked his Apple Email and Snapchat. Luckly, Thiago got Snapchat and Apple ID on the same day of the incident, also the hacker Face-timed Thiago's friend still using Thiago's Apple ID, and than a week after ThiagoActionTV got hacked all Thiago's videos titled were changed to "This channel got hacked by YouTube/666" after Thiago messaging the hacker many times to give his channel back they ended up in a deal that Thiago payed the hacker to give his channel back. Since that day Thiago's channel is loosing subscribers 3 times worst than before. *Thiago left his main channel due of YouTube not notifying his subscribers even with the notifications turned on, YouTube were not recommending his videos anymore, the issue of loosing subscribers also were collaborated to Thiago leave, and Thiago could not monetize his videos on that channel meaning the he couldn't get money on YouTube using his main channel, but the main reason of Thiago leaving his main channel is because he refuses to speak about it, however the reasons that were mention here are the reasons that made Thiago being out of his main channel leaving that the main reason that he left no one will never know. but theres rumores that the main reason is because the hacker of his channel forced him to leave unless something really bad will happen to him. Private/Deleted Videos *August 3rd 2017 - Video titled "I lost 3k subscribers" was completely removed from his channel reason why it was deleted no one will know for sure, although Thiago still uploads normal videos and deleted videos to his Dailymotion account but this video is not there. Even though he used to have the thumbnail on his Instagram however it also got deleted before. *January 4th 2018 - Video titled "LOGAN PAUL" was removed after 40 minutes the video being displayed on his channel the reason why is the dislike ratio was higher for a video less than 1 hour in compare to his normal videos. However, the video went back to be displayed in January 11th 2018 for 24 hours and the video was still getting dislikes and hate making the video be removed once again in January 12th 2018 until this day the video were never showned on his channel. But you still can watch on his Dailymotion channel is still public. *June 15th 2018 - Thiago deleted his most viewed video titled "Making 3 cool videos - SPECIAL 1 YEAR OF THIAGOSACTIONTV" which he uploaded in June 5th 2018, the video was only 10 seconds that got 6k views in 1 hour, and all together the video ended getting 13k views surpassing his most viewed video "(SIRI EM PORTUGES) NAO BRINCA COM SIRI AS 3AM" with 5k views, the reason why he said it was too embarrassing a video 10 seconds getting more views than the other videos. *June 28th 2018 - After the hacker incident Thiago had to private all his videos to fix the titles and the videos came back in July 2nd 2018 *August 19th 2018 and August 21st 2018 - Thiago mysteriously removed 34 videos half of his channel total videos (worth 24.1k views) *September 11th 2018 - Thiago removed 22 videos leaving only 1 video titled "NEW YORK CITY" in public. *November 3rd 2018 - Thiago'sActionTV's videos were all back. Trivia *Thiago has been on YouTube since 2009. *Thiago almost went blind in one of his eyes. *Thiago spend most of his childhood until 9 years old living in Boston (Brighton/Allston), Massachusetts. *Thiago was a PC (Windows) user from 2005-2018, and now being a Mac user in 2018-present. *Thiago been 6 different states in U.S (New Hampshire, New York, Florida, New Jersey, Connecticut & Rhode Island) and 4 in Brazil (Sao Paulo, Espirito Santo, Minas Gerais & Rio de Janeiro). *Thiago been 5 different schools and this year is Thiago's second year in Everett High School, making this year his 6th. *Thiago used to sing with his dad in Christian churches as a child. *Thiago used to work with audio production in churches in Brazil. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers